Over The Years
by Tibby Rose
Summary: A timeline of Brittana's story. Oneshot.


**Kindergarten**

Santana meets Brittany because the blonde falls over in the playground.

Usually, Santana would have laughed. But there was something about this girl that made Santana crouch beside her.

"What happened?"

The taller girl looks at her with tears streaming down her face, and the little Latina's heart breaks "I fell."

"Who did it?" Santana asks.

Brittany points towards a young Noah Puckerman, who's watching the two with a grin on his face.

That day is probably how she got her good fist.

"Why did you punch him?"

Turning to the smaller girl whose nose is scrunched up but her tears are gone, Santana smiles "He hurt you, so I hurt him back."

The other girl's face lights up "I'm Brittany."

"Santana."

**First Grade**

"I don't want to be friends with anyone else."

Brittany pouts "But Quinn has a toy lamb. Her toy lamb and my toy ducky and your toy lizard can be friends!"

"But why do we have to be friends with her?" Santana demands.

"Please San-San? You're still gonna be my best friend!"

Brittany's face looks so pleading, that Santana can't help but agree.

"Okay. But only cause you're my best friend."

Brittany claps her hands together and pulls her over to Quinn.

"This is San-San. But you can't call her that, she'll hit you" Brittany says very seriously to the other blonde.

It's a good thing Quinn caught on quick, or she'd probably still have a scar.

**Second Grade**

The two girls are sitting on the swing, and whilst Brittany's upset they aren't in the same class, Santana is furious.

"But you're my best friend! They can't put best friends in other classes!"

Brittany cocks her head to one side "They did, San. Are we no longer best friends?"

She looks like she's about to cry again.

"No" Santana shakes her head "The teachers are just wrong."

"Pinkie promise?"

"Pinkie promise."

The two sit next to each other for the rest of the year, and their whole pinkie tradition starts.

**Third Grade**

Somehow, watching Disney films helps Brittany learn math, something Santana learned early on.

Brittany has trouble with math in third grade.

"But how can an x make a number bigger?" she asked Santana.

"It's not called an x B. It's called-" Santana tries to explain, but Brittany presses her pointer finger to her mouth.

"I don't want to learn math. I want to watch Disney."

Santana finally manages to explain multiplication to Brittany during 'Dumbo.'

**Fourth Grade**

The first time Brittany sees Santana cry is in fourth grade.

Puck had managed to humiliate her, leading everyone to tease The Latina.

"I know I can just slap them but" Santana sniffs "It's just so unfair. I only fell for it because I'm hilarious. You understand, don't you Britt?"

Brittany nods "Puck's prank was stupid. Everyone else was wrong to laugh at you."

"Maybe I should humiliate Berry" Santana says with a slight smile "Put her on the freak list again."

Brittany nods in agreement, because her best friend is happy again.

**Fifth Grade**

The next time Santana punches someone as hard as she did in Kindergarten is in fifth grade.

It was simple really. She heard some guys talking about Brittany calling her stupid, dumb and everything else along those lines.

She was in the right place at the right time to teach the jerks a lesson.

Giving three guys all blood noses is certainly a way to make a name for yourself.

"You didn't have to do that, S" Brittany frowns.

But they link pinkies all the same.

**Sixth Grade**

In sixth grade, Brittany decided her favourite season was autumn.

"I like the leaves. And the pie."

Santana hates autumn. She finds it annoying. There are leaves everywhere, and everyone is so romantic. _It's not fucking spring_ she wants to scream at couples.

But since Brittany loves it, every weekend the autumn of sixth grade the two would find a pile of leaves and lie in it, pinkies intertwined.

Autumn becomes both their favourite seasons.

**Seventh Grade**

They share their first kiss during Quinn's 13th Birthday Party, when Brittany said she needed to check on her ducks, before skipping outside, Santana close behind.

"They're not here" Brittany murmurs.

"Who's not here Britt?" Santana questions, standing beside her.

"My ducks. Where are they San?" the blonde replied worriedly.

"What ducks?"

"What if they don't show up? What if they've run away?"

Santana doesn't want to see her best friend upset, so to keep her happy, Santana kisses her.

She pulls back immediately, wondering what got into her, but it works, because Brittany is bright and happy again.

**Eighth Grade**

It seems like eighth grade is the year for couples. Quinn's with Finn, Puck's with some random girl.

Brittany's with Mike.

It's strange seeing her with him, but it doesn't change anything.

Much.

Brittany's still her best friend. But she's spending time with Mike too, and Santana wants to kill the guy.

She doesn't though.

Puck ends up dumping the random, and Santana ends up with him.

It doesn't feel right.

**Freshmen Year**

By the time they start high school, Brittany's done with Mike, so Santana dumps Puck.

Quinn signs the three up for cheerleading tryouts, telling the two that it's what the need to get over their break ups.

There's no point trying to explain there's nothing to get over.

Santana agrees, because Brittany really wants to give it a shot.

When they make the squad, Santana's actually glad.

Especially when she sees those short skirts.

And Brittany in one of them.

**Sophomore Year**

At first they join Glee Club to take it down from the inside, but pretty soon Santana's enjoying herself.

She actually finds it fun to let her guard down. It's something she's only done with one person before.

So when Berry accuses them of leaking the set list to Sue, Santana's cut. It was their plan at first, but she wouldn't risk it anymore.

But what hurts the most is Brittany's face. So, Santana did something she'd never thought she'd do. Be honest about her feelings for New Directions.

In the end, Santana would do anything for Brittany.

**Junior Year**

Fucking wheelchair freak.

He took Brittany from her. She lost her best friend to one of the losers she used to make fun of.

Yes, Santana may have helped in that. She screwed up, big time. But she had tried to fix it. She confessed her feelings to Brittany. She'd never done something like that.

But she still lost her.

And for the first time in years, Santana was alone.

Alone and broken.

**Senior Year**

It's been over a year since Santana last linked pinkies with someone. It's been over a year since Santana talked to Brittany.

Things kind of fell apart after all that happened. Brittany had tried to salvage their friendship, but Santana would have none of it. She had rejected her for the cripple. After Santana told Brittany she loved her.

Santana's standing to the side of the dance floor on prom night. Three years ago she would have been in the middle of the floor, surrounded by fellow Cheerios and football players.

But tonight, she stands alone.

Until a familiar blonde stands in front of her, that is.

"Hi."

Santana frowns "Hi Brittany."

"I broke up with Artie."

"I'd say I'm sorry, but I don't feel like saying bullshit."

Santana starts to walk away, but she feels Brittany's hand on her arm.

"San, wait."

"Why should I?" Santana scoffed, but turned to face Brittany all the same.

"I miss you. I miss us. I shouldn't have chosen Artie over you" Brittany tells her slowly, tears forming in her eyes.

Santana looks at her feet "That's nice to hear Britt."

"I'm sorry San. So sorry. Can we go back?"

Brittany looks so sad, so true, and so honest, Santana can't help but agree.

"Alright" she smiles and links her pinkie with her best friend's.

_A/N: So, I was bored and had muse, so I ended up writing Brittana. Brittana that doesn't make sense. Also, not sure if I got the grades right, but I did try. Still, reviews are love._


End file.
